Hulk
"Hulk angry...Hulk smash!" ''-The Hulk '' The Hulk 'is a playable character in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. History Bruce Banner was witnessing the test of his gamma radiation bomb from when he noticed a reckless teenager named Rick Jones was driving out into the testing area. Selflessly racing to get Jones to safety, Banner himself was irradiated when the gamma bomb exploded and transformed into the Incredible Hulk, sometimes a destructive leviathan and at other times a valuable member of the Avengers. Role in the Story The Hulk comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Fantastic Four and the X-Men, to help stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. He is seen with teaming up with Iron Man in Grand Central Station, which has been taken over by Abomination and Sandman. Hulk defeats Abomination and they head to face off Sandman, however, he carries them outside, Spider-Man arrives to help defeat his old enemy. With the help of Bruce Banner, Spider-Man manages to create a water gun turret, that solidifies Sandman. After the battle, Nick Fury tells Iron Man to head back to Stark Tower to get more information about the Cosmic Bricks. He teams up with Iron Man again to head to The Raft, where the villains are put in. They encounter Wolverine, who has been tracking down Sabretooth, who is breaking the villains out with Mystique. Iron Man, Hulk and Wolverine fight Whiplash, Leader, and then they catch up to Sabretooth, who then proceeds to break out Red Skull, Rhino, Mandarin and Loki. Magneto arrives and destroys Iron Man's suit. Hulk and Wolverine chase Magneto and Sabretooth, where Abomination shows up and fights Hulk again with Sabretooth's help. Hulk and Wolverine are able to defeat them, but Magneto gets away along with the other escaped villains. Hulk later teams up with Mister Fantastic and Wolverine to find Magneto and the Statue of Liberty. He unleashes it on Mister Fantastic, Wolverine and Hulk. The heroes battle Mastermind and even fall under his control briefly, he is defeated, but the heroes are thrown away by the Statue of Liberty. After Spider-Man Captain America, Thing and Storm are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. Appearance The Hulk has green skin, black hair, and brown pants. He is a big figure. Bruce Banner has black hair, a purple shirt, and tan pants. He always appears as if he is nervous about something. Abilities *'Big Figure Super-Strength '(Hulk only): Hulk has the super-strength that comes with being a big-fig, which allows Hulk to tear massive rock masses out of the ground, pull on large objects using special green handles, and generate devastating thunderclaps. *'''Transformation: Hulk can turn himself back to Burce Banner and vice versa *'Computer Hacking '(Bruce Banner only): Bruce Banner can hack into a computer to open a door or solve the puzzle. How to Unlock The Hulk: Complete Level 1- Sand Central Station Trivia * The Hulk was one of the first characters announced to appear in the game, being confirmed when the game was announced in January 2013. * His appearance in the game is based on his appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, hence the reason why his pants are not purple. * The Hulk's Cousin is Jennifer Walters otherwise known as She-Hulk. * Hulk will grab his opponent and smash them back and forth against the ground, even temporarily stopping to look at them before smashing a final time. This is a reference to Hulk defeating Loki in The Avengers. Gallery Bruce_Banner.png|Bruce Banner Hulk in Asgard.png|Hulk in Asgard Hulk.jpg|Hulk helping clean up Grand Central Station Mudman.jpg Hulk Statue.png|A golden statue of The Incredible Hulk Hulk Iron man and sandman.jpg|Hulk with Iron Man battling Sandman Hulk trailer.jpg Grand Central aftermath.jpg|Aftermath of Grand Central Station Marvel Studios.jpg Hulkinformer.jpg|Hulk reading Game Informer Transformation1.png|Bruce Banner, transforming into the Hulk Hulkvsbuster.jpg|Hulk vs the Hulkbuster armor Category:Minifigures Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Big Figures Category:Super Strength Category:Mutates Category:Hazard Resistence Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Transformation Category:Thor Characters Category:Iron Man Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Hulk Versions Category:Computer Hacking